Standard credit cards and other transaction accounts have a Primary Account Number (PAN) which is typically the 16 digit number on the card. In the case of accounts having multiple cards, (e.g., a credit card having PAN xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx with husband and wife each having a card), each of the multiple cards is the same. However, authentication processing may be complicated by both a husband and wife (or any other multiplicity of persons) using multiple cards off one PAN.
The invention addresses the above problem, as well as other problems, that exist in known technology.